Grimfang's Kult
Grimfang's Kult is a particuarly notorious group of Orks, known amongst their kind as the singularly most "un-orky" Orks in existance. This is due to the fact that Grimfang's Kult is in fact a Orkoid Genestealer Cult, the result of an unfortunate cross-breeding between the two species which in turn has only served to combine the worst aspects of both Genestealer and Ork. Utterly devoted to the worship of "Da Great Beast" (their version of the Great Devourer), these fanatical Ork Hybrids have sown terror and turmoil throughout the Segmentum Tempestus, spreading Genestealer infestations far and wide. History A Chance Encounter At the dawn of the 41st Millennium, a Space Hulk of gargantuan proportions appeared in the skies above the Hive World Sauris. Months later, the planet was in turmoil, as Genestealer Cults began to rise up within the Underhives, plunging the entire planet into turmoil as it was wracked by civil war on a massive scale. When the Imperial Guard finally did arrive, they found a blasted, war-torn wasteland where a prosperous Mega-city had once been, yet of the Space Hulk that had wrought this devastation, there was no trace. Thus, even after Suaris was liberated from the Genestealer threat after a long campaign, the Hulk would forever be known as the Devastation of Sauris. Meanwhile, the Space Hulk itself exited the Warp on the other side of the Segmentum Tempestus... and had nearly ran straight into a Ork Kroozer as a result. The Kroozer in question belonged to an Ork Warboss of the Deathskulls Klan, by the name of Stangraz Scrapsnatcha, and his crew of Lootaz. Stangraz, still extremely surprised by this enormous craft's sudden appearance, responded to the sight of the Space Hulk the way any good Deathskull would, by seeing yet another potential source of loot. He and his Boyz immediately boarded the Devastation, completely unaware of the the dangers that lay within (or simply not caring). Within the Space Hulk's labyrinthine passageways, the Lootaz quick;y became separated from one another, much to Stangraz' annoyance. It was there that the Devastation of Sauris' ''Genestealer inhabitants came across the Orks, and yet, rather than simply outright attack the Orks, the Great Devourer decided to be more subtle in it's methods. Sneaking up on the dim-witted Greenskins, the Genestealers ambushed and subdued the intruders, and deposited their vile DNA within them. These unfortunate Orks would awake several hours later, with no memory of their encounters... The Kult is Born At Present Physiology and Appearance The integration of Genestealer DNA into the Ork genotype has had a peculiar effect on the Orks of Grimfang's Kult to say the least, largely due to some genetic quirk predominant amongst the Kult's members.. Like all Orkoids, the Greenskins of the Kult reproduce via fungal spores, but as a result of the added Tyranic genetics, all creatures birthed from these fungal wombs share genestealer-like characteristics weather they be Ork, Grot, or Squig. Only one out of every hundred of these Orkoids is born a fully-fledged Genestealer Hybrid, who are typically identified by the abnormal amounts of affection it receives from it's fellow Orks, as well as it's more Genestealer-like characteristics. A typical Ork Boy of Grimfang's Kult exhibits characteristics such as purple-colored skin, enlarged craniums webbed with bluish veins, chitin-ridged foreheads, and large, claw-like hands. Other than their physical appearance, these Orks defer little from the standard Greenskin, as they are not Genestealer Hybrids but merely share some Genestealer DNA. Grots and Squigs of the Kult also share some of these characteristics, but they too are not Hybrids. Genestealer Hybrids of Grimfang's Kult tend to resemble Purestrain Genestealers, save for more muscular forms and pronounced lower canines. Like Purestrain Genestealers, these Hybrids reproduce asexually through the use of their Ovipositors, rather than through spores. Colors and Symbol Grimfang's Kult uses the color purple in abundance, for they consider it to be a holy color (the color of their Genestealer brethren), and thus paint their weapons, wargear, and vehicles various shades of purple in hopes that it will bring them good luck in battle. White-and-purple checker patterns are also used to decorate armor and weapons. The symbol of Grimfang's Kult is a a pair of fanged jaws, known amongst the Kult as the Da Maw, the symbol of the Da Great Beast. They display Da Maw proudly, painting it on their armor and tattooing it into their skin in order to show their devotion. Culture First and foremost, Grimfang's Kult is devoted to the worship of Da Great Beast, which is essentially the Great Devourer, even if they aren't completely aware of that fact. Everything they do, from attacking planets to ingesting another mouthful of Eatin' Squig, is done in the name of the Great Beast, to an almost ludicrous degree. The main reason for this scatterbrained approach to worship is because the Kult really has no idea how to show their devotion, and thus just try to be reverent at all times. Grimfang, as the Kult's resident Magus, will often make up rituals and rites (on a daily basis) for the Kult to perform in the name of Da Great Beast, but in reality he's just as cluless as the rest of them. Nevertheless, the Kult takes matters of faith very seriously. Thanks to their Genestealer "blessing", Grimfang's Kult is aware of their true purpose only on the subconcious level, to spread the "blessing" far and wide. This is partly what makes them such fanatical and dangerous fighter, but also makes them pursue other ways of recruiting other members of their species into the fold, such as handing out pamphlets (scraps of paper with the words "Join da Kult" scribbled on them), and spreading their "prop'pe'ganda" (standing in a high place and yelling about Da Great Beast). So far, all this seems to have accomplished is established the Kult's reputation amongst other Greenskins as lunatics and nutjobs. For those very reasons, other Orks tend to give Grimfang's Kult a wide berth. Organization Grimfang's Kult has a relatively simple command structure. While everyork knows that Da Brood Boss is really in charge, but Mag'us Grimfang relays his orders, so for all intents and purposes Grimfang is the leader of the Kult. Grimfang relays said orders to the 'Ead Kultists, the Nobs that make up the upper hierarchy of the Kult, who in turn relay their interpratation of those orders to the Brood Boyz that make up the majority of the Kult's numbers. While perhaps not the most effective command structure, it certainly gets the job done. The Kult also retains a number of "speshal" units within their ranks, such as: Brood Bustaz Some 'Ead Kultists prefer to show their devotion to Da Great Beast in a more Orky way; through carnage and violence. For this reason alone, the group known as the Brood Bustaz was formed, savage berserkers who slaughter indiscriminately in the name of Da Beast. They go into battle unarmored and bare-chested, their over-muscled bodies covered in warpaint, religious tatoos, and numerous scars, weilding massive Big Choppas in their meaty hands, screaming praise to Da Great Beast at the top of their lungs. The first ones into battle and the last ones out, Brood Bustaz are always at the forefront of every assault, each one trying to get into the battle as quickly as possible While the Brood Bustaz are formidable warriors that fight with suicidal abandon, often the sheer sight of these monstrous fighters is often enough to send weak-willed enemies fleeing for the hills. Bless'ed Boyz The title given to the Genestealer Hybrids within the Kult's ranks, the Bless'ed Boyz are perhaps the closest thing Grimfang's Kult has to infiltration specialists. The Kult often releases them via Rok bombardment before their main assault on a planet begins, allowing the Hybrids to sow turmoil within the enemy ranks before the battle even begins. After releasing the Bless'ed Boyz, the Kult then joins the battle, keeping the attention of the the planet's defenders while the Genestealer Hybrids go to work on the planet's populace. In this way, the Kult spreads the Genestealer infection to numerous planets, even if they aren't aware of it. Despite the Kult's beliefs, the Bless'ed Boyz obey the commands of the Da Brood Boss and none other, which is one of the reasons why they always stay behind on the conquered world after Kult moves on to the next planet. Fightin' Squigz Through some genetic misshap, Grimfang's Kult's Tyranid-infected spores sometimes give birth to this vicious breed of Squig. About the size of a large dog, a Fightin' Squig stands on two powerful legs tha propel it across the ground at startling speeds, it's stumpy body covered in purplish chitin capable of resisting all kinds of small arms fire. It also posses two short arms ending in razor sharp claws, and it's head is little more than a pair of beady eyes and a massive fang-filled maw, whose bite can puncture plasteel and snap off limbs with ease. All these characteristics make Fightin' Squigs ideal fighters, and thus 'Ead Kultists will often tame them to be used as their own personal killing machine. In battle, the Fightin' Squig assists it's master by biting off ankles, sqeezing through tight spaces to attack the enemy from unexpected angles, and generally being a nuisance on the battlefield. 'Ead Kultists often take great pride in their lethal pets, and in turn tamed Fightin' Squigs are very loyal to their Ork masters, defending them to the death. Tactics In battle, the Kult's tactics (if you can call them that) are fairly simple, to the point of being downright basic. Most assaults begin with a Rok bombardment via their Space Hulk's massive cannons, which in turn releases the Kult's Bless'ed Boyz onto the battlefeild. Now thinking that their opponent has been sufficiently softened up, the main part of their attack begins: the all-out assault. This of course entails a massive horde of Brood Boyz, the Brood Bustaz at the forefront of the attack, and the Kult's moderately-sized motorpool (mostly looted Tanks, with a few Trukks, Killa Kans, Battlewagons mixed in) taking up the rear as heavy support. Notable Members Da Brood Boss The unofficial leader of Grimfang's Kult, the figure referred to by the Kult as "Da Brood Boss" is in fact a Genestealer Patriarch, and a very powerful one at that. Largely thanks to the Orks' own psychic gestalt, the Brood Boss' power increased exponentially from the very moment Grimfang's Kult came into being. As a result, the Brood Boss has become an exetremely powerful psyker in it's own right, and yet it's greatest strength is also it's greatest weakness. Due to the sheer amount of psychic energy Orks unconciously generate, the Patriach's link to the Tyranid Hive Mind has become fraught with interference, and it is theorized by the Ordo Xenos that this is all that is keeping it from calling upon the Hive Fleet. A small comfort due to the rapidly growing threat that is Grimfang's Kult. Several attempts have been made by the Ordo Xenos to either capture or kill the Brood Boss, none of which have been successful. However, as a result of these attacks, the Patriarch has grown all the more cautious, dwelling in the deepest confines of the ''Devastation of Sauris ''and rarely emerges, save to telepathically communicate with it's cult Magus, Grimfang. Mag'us Grimfang The Kult's only Weirdboy, as well as resident Magus and self-proclaimed "Seer o' Da Great Beast" (as well as several other titles), Grimfang is the Kult's de facto leader, partly due to the fact that he is the only one capable of communicating with the Kult's true leader. However, while Grimfang is a powerful psyker and a devout cultist, he is not in the least intelligent, even by the low standards of an Ork. Doubtless he would have led his Kult into ruin if not for the guiding hand of the Genestealer Patriarch that gives him orders, although Grimfang has a tendency to claim to his minions that those orders where of his own devising. He may be an idiot, but a powerful idiot is still dangerous, and Grimfang has plenty of power, coupled with a vicious streak a mile wide. He is constantly coming with new "creative" ways to use his powers in battle, favoring an ability of his own creation he calls ''Overloadin', in which he literally overloads several victim's brains with psychic power, causing their heads to explode from the inside in a detonation of gore. Whether on the battlefield or giving his followers yet another nonsensical sermon, Mag'us Grimfang is always seen wielding his weapon of choice, Da Beast Stikk. The Stikk ''resembles a long copper pole that looks half tribal totem, half electrical conductor, topped with the skull of some vaguely insectoid beast of unknown origin. Most of the Beast Stikk'' was created out of spare parts from an archaic Warp Drive, and as a result can focus Grimfang's psychic power to a degree, preventing him from blowing himself to bits while channeling his destructive abilities. 'Ead Busta Skullsnatcha One would think that the leader of a group of raging Orkoid berzerkers such as the Brood Bustaz wouldn't be the sharpest tool in the shed, and yet Skullsnatcha is perhaps the smartest Ork within Grimfang's Kult. A rippling mass of muscle and brawn, Skullsnatcha is the toughest, strongest, and unfortunately for his enemies, the most cunning Ork within the Kult. Because of this, he's become an infamous figure within Kult, rising to the unofficial rank of "Ead Busta", the leader of the Brood Bustaz. However, due to his intelligence (meaning that by human standards he's about as smart as a ten-year-old), he resents Grimfang's authority, seeing the Mag'us as the stupidest Ork he's ever met. While Skullsnatcha might act like the model of compliance around Grimfang, secret he plots to overthrow the Weirdboy and take his place as leader of the Kult. But until the opportune moment comes, Skullsnatcha is content to bust a few more heads in the name of Da Great Beast, and dream of one day renaming the Kult "Skullsnatcha's Kult" in his honor. Little does he know that the only reason he hasn't already overthrown Grimfang is because the Brood Boss has been keeping his complacent through the power of psychic suggestion. Like most Brood Bustaz, Skullsnatcha goes unarmored and bare-chested, wielding nothing save his massive axe-like Big Choppa, which he affectionately calls Nekk Splitta. Around his waist is a belt of sturdy metal cabling from which hang the severed heads collected from Skullsnatcha's "most krump-worthy en'nen'mies", a gristly habit that earned the 'Ead Busta his name in the first place. These accumulated skulls include the head of a Blood Angel Sergeant (still in it's helmet), the decomposing skulls of three Imperial Commissars, the battered helmet-mount of a Chaos Dreadnought, and the tusked skull of an unfortunate Brood Busta who made the mistake of challenging Skullsnatcha's authority. Da Klank-Beast The Kult's only Deff Dread, the gargantuan monstrosity of machine and ork is perhaps the most feared weapon in the Kult's arsenal. Known only as "Da Klank-Beast" (due to it's animistic behavior and constant clanking movements), this Deff Dread is never far from Mag'us Grimfang's side, acting as sort of bodyguard for the Weirdboy. While Grimfang is busy channeling the power of the WAAAGH, the Klank-Beast kills any who dare get to close while Grimfang is distracted, making the two a formidable duo. None save Grimfang and a few of the Kult's Big Meks are aware of the fact that inside the Klank-Beasts metal shell is the crippled remains of Stangraz Scrapnatcha, the former Death Skulls Warboss. After Grimfang nearly killed him during his coup, the cruel Weirdboy decided to extend the Warboss' torment for his defiance in the face of the Great Beast, by ordering his Meks to seal Stangraz inside a custom-built Deff Dread, equiped with an looted cognitor that force the Death Skull to obey his sole commands. Now, the years of imprisonment and unwilling obedience have driven Stangraz quite mad, the occasional vox-boosted yell of pent-up rage being his only way of communicating with the outside world. Decorated with metal chitn-like armor and an assortment of cruel-looking fangs and spikes (weilded on by the Meks to make it look more "beasty"), when veiwed the Klank-Beast looks vaguely like a giant mechanical Genestealer. It's two upper arms end in massive scything talons capable of impaling multiple enemies with little effort, while its lower arms end in three-fingered grasping claws that slash and stab any who dare get too close. Mounted on it's back is a large mass of cylindrical cannons and ammo-feeders that make up a unique weapon the Meks like to call the "Deff Shoota". Basically, the Deff Shoota is a series multi-barreled Mortars capable of shooting explosive charges ludicrous distances, giving the Klank-Beast impressive ranged capabilities in battle. Relations Feel free to add your own! Waaagh Mashin'toof As Waaagh Mashin'toof is in a perpetual state of conflict with the large force of Tyranids aboard their space hulk, one would assume the orks would be aware, as mindless orks could be at least, of the present threat of gene-stealers amongst their ranks. However the majority of Waaagh Mashin'toof seems content to ignore the Tyranid infected orks amongst them and continue fighting the insectile enemy within their vessel. Warboss Mashin'toof himself has even fought alongside the Tyranid following Grimfang orks without noticing a single difference between them and his own boys. However others amongst the Waaagh have taken the Grimfangs amongst their Waaagh seriously and unitedly Kap'n Shhh, Nob Metal 'ead, and Flash Nob Sf'ark have ceaselessly worked to reduce or eliminate the presence of the Tyranid worshipers amongst their crew. Wadanian Fussilers The Wadanian Fussilers encounter with Grimfangs Kult, was short and brutal. The Fussilers had just captured a world which had been overrun by Orks and were awaiting orders for whatever happened next but the Kult came first, the Imperial Guard first thought that it was Ork reinforcements so they sent platoons to recon rok landing zones only to be devoured by the Bless'ed Boyz. After platoons keep going silent with no vox communication the leader of the five combined regiments retreated to a heavily defence-able postion and dug in. The main kult attack arrvedd in the distance the Guardsmen were content that these were just Orks but as the horde came closer their morale dropped seeing their interesting skin and colour schemes. The wall of las-bolts, artillery, flamers and what ever else they had seem to have little affect. When they reached hand-to-hand it was no contest as Fussiler fell. Vehicles were surround and either blown to pieces or their hatches opened and the poor crew thrown in to the crowd of hungry Orks. Warboss Gargant Wrekka During the Kult atack of an a agriworld Gargant Wrekka arrived whit hopes of showing his tankbusta skill like always does. Reached the planet in the middle of the Kult attack. His warband fought PDF troops and the Kult boyz alike. After a few days of engagement he only seeked one objective destroying Da Klank Beast and taking it as a prize. After many days of figthing the mighty Gargant Wrekka failed once in capturing his prey (at least that is what he sayed) and retired in frustration from the system. La Familia Morvoglio Fellow Genestealers, and willing servants of the Tyranid swarm, House Morvoglio has a very tenuous alliance with the Greenstealers. While hardly seeing eye-to-eye, the family knows that the Kult are another node of the Great Devourer, one they seek to nourish until it blossoms. La Familia Morvoglio is a constant and willing collaborator whenever the Kult descends on Imperial worlds. Quotes By About 'Feel free to add your own! ' Category:Genestealer Cults Category:Ork Tribes